


Kurt's Dad

by MommyMayI



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Family Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommyMayI/pseuds/MommyMayI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt finally meets his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt's Dad

I do not own x-men evolution

…

Kurt Wagner was waiting at the new mall construction site alone just like the note asked him to. Out of the shadows appeared a hooded figure. "Hello Kurt," The shadowy figure intoned.

"You…you're the one in Rogue's dream." Kurt stepped forward with eagerness and a little trepidation. "Who are you why don't you show yourself?"

"You already know me…Son." And with that the figure pulled back the hood reveling the all too familiar face of Mystique.

"No, no it's impossible you can't be my mother," Kurt shouted although inside he knew the truth. The family resemblance was unmistakable.

"Your right I am not your mother," the blue terrorist whispered. Shifting slightly her face became more firm, her body less shapely, and all together more masculine. "I am your father."

"NOOOOOOO." Kurt shouted as he sat bolt upright in bed. A dream he thought, it was just a dream. Thank goodness. And with that he turned over and went back to sleep.

A few miles away Mystique was being driven around in her limousine, beside her was her good friend Irene. Their hands were entwined and Irene was leaning against Mystique. "Do you think we should tell him?" Mystique asked. Irene smiled and said, "No, he would not take it very well right now."

…

Thank you for reading. This is my first fan fiction and I would like your feedback. I have also posted this story on www.fanfiction.net under the same pen name.


End file.
